wissensplattform_iwfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datenvisualierung
Einleitung "Computer-based visualization systems provide visual representations of datasets designed to help people carry out tasks more effectively." Von Datenvisualisierung spricht man dann, wenn der Inhalt oder die Aussage von Daten so grafisch dargestellt werden, dass sie für den Betrachter optisch verständlich werden. Dabei können Muster zum Vorschein kommen, die bei Daten in textlicher Form unentdeckt geblieben wären. Aufgrund der Fähigkeit des menschlichen Gehirns, Informationsfluten in kurzer Zeit aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten, werden heutzutage vermehrt visualisierte Darstellungsformen angewandt. Gezielte und verständliche Visualisierungen ersparen oftmals das aufwendige Lesen eines Berichtes oder eines Datensatzes. Die damit verbundene Zeitersparnis spielt vor allem im modernen Geschäftsalltag eine zentrale Rolle. Daten werden anhand Wortgrafiken, Heatmaps, Infografiken, Skalen, Fieberkurven oder geografischer Karten auf anspruchsvolle Weise visualisiert. Bei grossen Datenmengen können Ausreisser, Probleme oder Korrelationen schneller und gezielter erkannt werden. Häufig beinhalten solche Grafiken interaktive Funktionen, welche dem Betrachter erlaubt die Darstellung seinem individuellen Informationsbedürfnis anzupassen. Die Visualisierung von Daten dient nicht nur dem Erkennen von Gemeinsamkeiten oder Unregelmässigkeiten sondern empfiehlt sich auch für die Darstellung und Markierung besonders wichtiger Fakten, indem diese entsprechend markiert werden. Nutzen und Möglichkeiten Die Visualisierung von Daten kann bei Präsentationen nach Abschluss einer Forschungsarbeit verwendet werden, um Resultate zu präsentieren. Heutzutage müssen für ein gutes Datenvisualisierungstool keine grossen Beträge ausgegeben werden, da diese oft als Open Source Software erhältlich sind. Die Wahl eines geeigneten Tools sollte vom Fachgebiet abhängig sein. Datenvisualisierung kann vor allem beim Ansprechen eines breiten Publikums von Nutzen sein. Will man vielen Menschen einen Sachverhalt näherbringen, so empfiehlt es sich Visualisierungen zu benutzen, da diese ohne grossen Leseaufwand schnell und einleuchtend den Sachverhalten darstellen. Die Wahl der richtigen Art von Grafik ist dabei fast schon zu einer eigenen Wissenschaft geworden, die verstanden werden will. Datenvisualisierungstool Tableau Public Tableau Public ist eine Datenvisualisierungssoftware und die Open Source-Variante von Tableau und ein Produkt der Tableau Software Company. Funktionsweise Tableau Public ist eine kostenlose Plattform für das Teilen von Daten, welche die Möglichkeit bietet, mit Dateien von bis zu 15 Millionen Datensätzen Verbindungen herzustellen. Die Datenfelder lassen sich in den Arbeitsbereich ziehen, um danach das Programm evaluieren zu lassen, welches die geeignete Visualisierungsform für die eingefügten Daten ist. Anschliessend können weitere Visualisierungsspezifikationen angezeigt und bearbeitet werden wie die Grösse der Symbole, die Zusammenstellungen oder die Verknüpfung unterschiedlicher Datenauswertungen in Dashboards. Die Erstellung einer Übersicht von verschiedenen Visualisierungen, interaktive Filter oder mitgelieferte Legenden können ebenfalls mitangezeigt werden. Mit diesen Ansätzen können anhand von Suchfiltern auf alle vorhandenen Karten, Diagramme und Graphen zugegriffen werden. Vor- und Nachteile Tableau ist einfach bedienbar und weist eine hohe Verarbeitungsgeschwindigkeit auf. Ausserdem ist es Dank der Zieh- und Einfügen-Oberfläche möglich, schneller und effizienter als mit manuellem Eintippen, zu arbeiten. Programmierkenntnisse sind nicht zwingend notwendig, um die Anwendung zu nutzen, es reicht wenn man über einige Grundkenntnisse in MS Excel oder einem anderen kompatiblen Datenaufbereitungsprogramm verfügt. Um sich einen ersten Einblick zu verschaffen stellt Tableau Public eine Vielzahl Tutorials auf ihrer Webseite zur Verfügung. Die Ergebnisse können schnell sowohl im Web, als auch auf mobilen Geräten veröffentlicht werden. Ein grosser Nachteil entsteht dadurch, dass die Visualisierungen und Dateien nicht auf einem lokalen Rechner abgespeichert werden können. Solange der Nutzer die Public Version von Tableau verwendet, müssen die erstellten Dateien auf den Cloud-Server von Tableau Public geladen werden. Das führt zu Sicherheitslücken und es besteht die Gefahr, dass die Dateien von anderen Personen eingesehen werden können. Daher mag dieses Tool für kleinere, schnelle Projekte sinnvoll sein, will man die Software jedoch professionell nutzen oder heikle Daten verarbeiten, sollte doch auf die Premium-Variante von Tableau zurückgegriffen werden. Videotutorial Tableau Public https://vimeo.com/250101814 Kategorie:Cloud-Basiert Kategorie:Tools Kategorie:Studienrelevant Kategorie:Umfragen und Auswerten